


Unnavigable

by MR01



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emergency surgery administered & briefly mentioned, F/M, Love at the wrong time, Mythology & Folklore reference, Open to Interpretation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Edrisa solves a puzzle.  Ainsley preforms a surgery. Malcolm realizes his feelings too late.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Unnavigable

* * *

_"Edrisa!"_

Her name echoes so brokenly in her ears long after it's been spoken.

Malcolm is running towards her. She cannot see him but she knows him like she knows this might be the end of the road for her.

He has always been as bright as Eta Carina to her. She loves him.

It seems so simple to admit to herself.

Trivial even when compared to her current situation. She should be stressing, scared.

That's a normal reaction. Huh. None of those things are applicable here.

She thinks she can rest now. Dani, her kinda-more like exclusively work-friend(s) can help him move on.

It's not like they were ever meant to be anything more than something one sided anyway.

They aren't even close. She is just overworked on most days, in dire need of an outlet.

While he is in a solar system all his own.

And at this point it's sad, real heartbreaking but she knew this is where they'd be from the beginning.

She's not delusional just bored really, most of the time. That and a little awestruck by how easy he is to be around. To talk to.

And right now it makes very little difference because this still sucks.

She thought she would have at least done something badass on a case but she just walked into work at the wrong time.

Meaning a hostage situation and then got shot more than once.

It was just wack. Still she is so glad she didn't bust out crying or something equally misfortunate.

Edrisa thinks she hears static and her heartbeat hashing it out but well, she doesn't really care much.

She feels so floaty. As if her body was not bound to the ground by gravity anymore.

It is a surprisingly nice. Heavenly feeling.

A calmness.

That might be due heavily to the blood loss.

She thinks she is going into hemorrhagic 'hypovolemic' shock but maybe a better doctor can be the judge of that.

She's supposed to be off the clock anyway.

* * *

JT reaches Edrisa first. Being the person closest to her at the time.

Dani having knocked the suspect out by a swift punch to their trachea.

Which is certainly dangerous in its own right but the hostages and everyone else agrees it was a judgement call.

They are appreciative of her help. And they are 100% here for her professionalism as she works on securing the crime scene. 

The Forensic Pathologist definitely not being the only person injured here today but judging by the way she's leaking blood like a sprinkler.

Well, hands down her situation is the most pressing. 

But Det. Powell is handing the situation now.

Dealing with everything else going on because she really doesn't feel comfortable handling the medical emergency.

Letting everyone know that she is also working on keeping busy by checking up on them.

* * *

"Son, Malcolm listen to me." Martin has grown to appreciate the woman.

Edrisa's new friendship has made some of his latest moments in Claremont bearable.

He dearly missed most of what it means to be involved in medicine.

Sure he killed and experiment quite a lot and he's gotta pay his dues according to society but he was real gifted in his craft once upon a time.

Still is. If his consult's ridiculously high success rate is anything to go by. 

She understood that. Where he was coming from, to an extent. He doesn't want to lose that or more importantly her.

"The way you're describing the scene. It sounds like she's going into hemorrhagic shock."

There's a pause but it was because Martin found himself a little too close to the drawn line and Mr. David gave him a look of concern.

He lets him know that he is fine.

"It occurs when the body begins to shut down due to an obscene amount of blood loss."

They can both hear Gil arguing with an ambulance to hurry on down to the precinct.

"Since it took a minute for your team to defuse the situation therefore didn't get an opportunity at stopping the blood loss immediately."

Gil is letting them in on the Medic Bus's ETA.

"Well alrighty. Hey. I can't see you but I can practically feel the worst thoughts to ever see the light of day rolling off of you. So none of that."

"Cut it out and get it together my boy or I'll have someone else take over the call. JT can help you maybe. First things first, keep her comfortable, warm."

"The goal is to avoid hypothermia. Make sure to get her in a position where she is lying flat."

"Ideally, keep her feet lifted about 12 inches from the ground. It kind of helps redirect blood flow."

"You can remove her shoes and socks but it doesn't matter currently. We've got to increase circulation. Now if you're comfortable."

Martin paused. Not for dramatic affect he just could have sworn the line-connection went static-y and began breaking.

The team shares a look. This room far too quiet. Malcolm's hand is trembling and so far he has not said much.

He can hear the words, know what they mean. Has processed them but all he can really focus on is the fact that her blood is dripping from his skin.

He already knows he's going to have so many nightmares about this day. What could have happened.

What still might. He is terrified. All of the unknowns.

Because realistically they have yet to clear the woods.

"I can do my absolute best to walk one of you through a relatively minor surgery. The anticipation for the ambulance is cutting it too close for my liking."

"So here it goes and hear me out. We need to do a bullet extraction. I'll ask Mr. David for visual access and I need someone with a study hand."

Malcolm feels the world still, begin to tilt as he looks at his hands.

He cannot do it. He's not stable.

Then he sees his sister.

Who had happened to be at the station bent on reporting some true crime tea when they all got caught in the crossfire.

She is the only person who can possibly do this apart from him. He's seen her work. Has cleaned up after her.

She could have been a medical-surgical prodigy had that interested her growing up.

Had she led a normal life and their dad wasn't a serial killer maybe.

"Dad I can do it. Malcolm you've got to trust me. Look the M.E.'s are on the on the other side of the doors. I'm her best bet."

They both know she's gone through all of their dad's medical books.

His published and unpublished papers. Her fascination with him and his work still a little on the eerie side.

Especially now that she has fully embraced that she's her father's daughter.

Some sounds are heard from Martin's end and they can see him on Malcolm's phone.

Facetime on full screen.

Everyone turns to look at JT when he clears his throat.

Saying, slightly accusatory. Concerned as he pointed out the obvious.

"So not to be that person. Especially now with this whole mess but uh is no one here gonna question why Ms. Whitley is walking around with a scalpel. No. Alright. Glad we cleared that up."

The evident pride that the Surgeon feels sounds palpable as says.

"My girl. It's wonderful that you are always prepared for an emergency."

* * *

_Edrisa wakes up to a swarm of butterflies. And a blue sky full of fluffy white clouds. Like cotton._

_She is thinking a picnic would be awesome here but there doesn't seem to be food anywhere and also she has no idea how she came to be here._

_There are large hedges. And she just goes with the flow. It's not like she has anything better to do._

_She follows the bugs until she can no longer see them. But she's noticed a couple of things._

_Recognizable landmarks here and there the further she walks because she is curious to see where this leads._

_And dang she thinks she lost her way. But this setup is oddly specific, familiar to her._

_Like she's been here but nah she really hasn't._

_Oh pretzel sticks. She knows where she is. Not really the exact location but the idea is pretty much the same._

_Obvious to her._

_Somehow she found herself stuck somewhere in a labyrinth._

_And this is so freaking great. That might be a different story when it gets dark and scary but currently this is the shit._

_She wishes she weren't alone because Bright would like this too, she thinks but whatever._

_She can go about this a couple of ways think about this as a math problem, topology could help or maybe a puzzle._

_And with that in mind, her jolly spirit. She heads out._

_After hours when welp, she has not gotten far. Still not knowing where the heck she is._

_She feels like screaming. Or crying out in frustration. Impatience._

_"What the hell." She had put her hands in her pockets only to pull up handfuls of candy._

_And after she's got a small pile. And has eaten more than an advisable amount in a simple go._

_She just naturally assumes it's going to be never-ending because well there is no concrete evidence pointing to the fact that will._

_Because for all she knows she could be tripping on acid because of salacious house party with her M.E. group._

_Or coming down from a sugar-caffeine high of back-to-back energy drinks at home or asleep on her work station and this is all a dream._

_That thought alone helps her devise a small plan._

_One_ _that might not work but she's got nothing better to do at this time._

_Thinking that okay she's definitely struggling yet that she needs a motivator._

_Malcolm._

_She just has to picture him at the center of this plane._

_Maybe she'd get somewhere quicker if she thought of this as a case._

_Like he's at the center of it all and her work life depends on finding him._

_Her heart and peace of mind too but that is really not important right now._

_She can do this. She has just gotta start small._

_Focus on the positives, the brighter side of things. Always._

_Make a bee-line for a path and spread out the candy pieces every few feet._

* * *

Three long days have passed since Edrisa was admitted into the hospital.

The team has stopped by after work. Because life has moved on. They try to visit often.

Her work colleagues coming to visit almost as frequently. But without her they are struggling to hold it together.

Their tight ship.

Her hospital room beautifully decorated with flowers and balloons. Pretty memorabilia she might want to hold on or fully check out to later.

Martin has even made some consultant calls. Going as far as heavily implying that he's her primary-care physician. Which no, no he is not. 

Their quick action having saved her life. With the still licensed and practicing doctors letting them know that due to her healing quickly.

That she should be back at home in no time.

Work is another story. But they can cross that bridge when they get to it.

Since she has no real underlining health conditions they all have high hopes.

When she comes to, wakes up. It is a Thursday. 

And she is utterly surprised to see she isn't the only person in the room. 

Malcolm is there. Hair a little disheveled. A plain half eaten bagel beside him. She thinks him a pretty vision.

Sitting across from her bed. His coat drapped over himself like a blanket.

Completely immersed in what he's doing. Reading a book on Icarus in silence. She is almost regretful as she coughs.

Breathing is an experience and so is attempting to sit up properly.

"Edrisa! Oh I'm.. fuck, I should get the nurse. I'll be back." He looks around the room then promptly goes for the door.

A slight commotion is heard outside her room. And then he's back. A little winded but God he's like a beacon to her heart.

"Well Doc. You have no idea how grateful I am that you're alive. Awake too." He sets his book down.

Not really sure what to do with himself so he plopped back down on the chair.

Sitting up properly after a moment and putting his shoes back on. His smile as captivating as always.

"Sleep is overrated."

It takes her a minute or two to realize that she doesn't have her glasses on and that the world is rightfully not this much of a blur.

Malcolm hands them to her and surprise colors her face as she takes him in.

He is still so damn handsome but boy he sure does look worse for wear.

Like he belongs here instead of her and she finds herself kind of worried.

"I have been through the ringer huh."

Then everything starts coming back to her.

Catching her by surprise and she wonders if the sudden nausea she has begun experiencing is due to her processing the situation.

Or if it's just the thought of her running into some old med. school folks.

She is not nearly as lonely or crazy enough to want to stick around and say hi.

Her voice comes across a little raspy. She could do with a glass of water and some morphine if anyone is offering.

His shoulders slump and damn, there it is again. The thought-observation that he looks tired.

Like he could simply crawl into bed with her and get a full night's rest. 

She'd like nothing more than to run her hands through his hair.

Lull him to sleep. Wake up with him one day.

But she keeps that to herself. Pushed the thought away as soon as it arrived.

A sudden warmth encompassing her body.

He makes eye contact and it legit seems like they are having a moment. Like he could want the same things.

But then the nurse and doctor can be heard approaching.

Still they linger outside of her door. It seems like they want to give them a moment.

Some privacy perhaps.

The spell in the air is broken.

Their simple moment is as fleeting as the thought itself had been.

Edrisa looks away from him and down at her chest and stomach.

She feels an inkling of fear. Like she could use a good cry now.

Shame.

Honestly, she didn't know what reaction she would have had.

Maybe had this happened on a different day or time or place she could have shaken or walked it off.

But right now, she thinks she can get passed the initial shock. 

Everything still seems so real though, like she is at the NYPD precinct and reliving her trauma.

She already knows she isn't really ready to see the damage.

Getting undressed before a mirror as she gets ready to take a shower. Doing it there specifically to assess what happened for herself.

What was done and well what remains.

Of course not.

Edrisa has got to get out of her head. And gotta look at the positives. Right now it is just a little difficult.

But.

She is alive. That is what counts.

She knows Malcolm is watching her and right now she seriously doesn't want him to.

"I uh, how is everyone? They miss me yet?"

Her question is quiet and he knows she is asking the first more to be polite then being genuinely interested or something akin to curious.

And the second. A small attempt at humor. She is sad. It doesn't take much apart from looking at her micro expressions.

He doesn't how to fix it and maybe right now that's okay.

She watched as Malcolm shifted in his chair slightly. His hands trembling slightly but then he appears to catch himself.

Using his coat to hide them from her.

She wants to go back to sleep. Take a nap and see if she can discharge herself in the morning.

He would have told her right off the bat if anyone else in their 'circle' were in rough waters.

"Good, busy. I promise I'll make sure they all come see you first thing tomorrow." He moves off the chair turns off the TV.

The one in the room she honestly up to this exact moment hadn't heard or even noticed was on.

And she briefly caught sight of Malcolm's beautiful sister.

Then her mind wanders back to the day of the.. incident and for a moment she feels like she can't breathe.

"I think my Dad will be more thrilled to see you're okay than I am and I'm telling you that's pretty difficult."

The words make her smile. She feels better.

But now she thinks she would first and foremost like to get out of this bed.

To walk around. Maybe see the sun. Oh, nevermind it's dark out.

A little too much. Is he breaking hospital protocol and normal visiting hours just to see her.

To stay here? Oh that's attractive and sad. He should go home.

Doesn't he have a pet bird that depends on him. As a pet parent why aren't they first priority.

She's got to fix this. Getting her thoughts together she leans back. The warm covers feeling divine.

Now that she's really looking at them.

Noticing that they are looking a little far too fancy to be hospital grade.

"I dreamt of a maze. It took me far too long to finish. Trust me, I'm embarrassed enough for the both of us."

"But I think it a metaphor. In the end I just found myself."

Edrisa clears her throat. Voice a little colder, impersonal.

He's got to go home and she needs to see how she can get herself put back on the work schedule for next week.

She has got bills and a routine to get back to.

Meeting his eyes dead-set as she speaks again.

"Which brings me to my next point. I'd like to be alone now. If you don't mind."

Malcolm is at a loss for words. He thought her transition smooth, clean.

She is keeping something from him. He looks at the remote at his hands. Leaving it on the counter beside her. 

"Certainly. Where are my manners. Edrisa I-" He doesn't really know what to say so he doesn't say anything.

Just leans in. Holding her face in his hands and he kisses her forehead. 

He pretends not to notice her gasp or how his own heart beats just a little quicker.


End file.
